En el Instituto Tokishima
by Whatsername-Sama
Summary: Rin es la nueva estudiante del Instituto Privado Tokishima. Allí conocerá amigos y enemigos; también conocerá parte de su pasado, descubrirá el amor. Y también descubrirá algo más.. :)
1. Nuevo Comienzo

Hola! Bueno, primero que nada, te agradezco que hayas entrado en mi historia!  
Me encantaría que te gustara, y que me dejaras un review, lo siguieras, y lo agregues a favoritos :)

DISCLAIMER: Ni Inuyasha, ni Green Day, ni My Chemical Romance, ni Linkin Park me pertenecen. Todos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños o a ellos mismos xD Tampoco la foto xD

Bueno, te dejo leer ! :) Espero lo disfrutes

* * *

Capítulo 1: Nuevo comienzo

Hoy es mi primer día en el Instituto. Como los familiares de los que quede a cargo no me querían, me enviaron acá. Estoy en segundo año, no conozco a nadie, pero aún así, voy a ver qué me depara éste año…

.

.

.

Estoy en la entrada del instituto con mis maletas, la semana pasada trajeron mis cosas porque es un colegio pupilo. Comienzo a caminar hacia el interior, para ir a la oficina de la directora Midoriko. Todo el mundo me mira y yo los miro de nuevo con una sonrisa. Pero hay un problema: No sé en dónde es la oficina de la directora. Me decido a preguntarle a alguien antes de perderme, y veo a dos chicas que parecen amigables hablando, me acerco a ellas y les digo:

- Emm.. Disculpen – se voltean hacia mi –

- Hola! Eres nueva no? – Me mira y me sonríe –

- Sí! Me llamo Rin, ustedes?

- Yo me llamo Kagome – me dice una chica de cabello negro –

- Y yo Sango. Gusto en conocerte Rin – me dice la que me hablo primero -

- El gusto es mío. Pero, podrían decirme en donde está la oficina de la directora?

- Sí! Ven – Kagome me toma del brazo y comenzamos a caminar –

- Y cuéntanos – dice Sango – Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?

- Bueno, estaba viviendo con mis tíos, y como se presento la oportunidad para venir a éste colegio, la tome…

- Ah, eres becada? – Me pregunta Kagome –

- No, pago mi colegiatura con la herencia que me dejaron mis padres cuando murieron

- Oh, lo siento – me dice Sango –

- No te hagas problema – le respondo dándole una sonrisa –

- OOOH MI SANGITOO – se escucha detrás nuestro –

- Qué quieres Miroku? – le pregunta Sango a quien ahora sé se llama Miroku –

- Que me ames como yo lo hago, eso es lo que quiero mi hermosa Sango – Nos detenemos – Quién es ésta bella damisela?

- Se llama Rin y es nu…

- OH BELLA RIN, LE GUSTARÍA TENER UN HIJO CONMIGO? – Cachetazo de parte de Sango –

- Primero, no me interrumpas cuando hablo. Segundo, cómo le vas a preguntar eso? Recién llega!

- Lo siento mi amada Sango, no era para que te pusieras así de celosa – otro cachetazo –

- Oye Miroku, ya deja las chicas tranquilas – un joven de cabellos rubios, casi blancos – Hola chicas – les dice a Sango y Kagome – Y hola..

- Rin – le respondo con una sonrisa –

- Entonces, hola Rin, yo soy Inuyasha

- Hola Inuyasha, una gusto conocerte - le digo sonriente -

- El gusto es mío - me responde sonriéndome de nuevo -

- Bueno, tenemos que ir a la oficina de la directora no? – dice Kagome –

- Sí, vamos, así puedo dejar mis cosas en mi habitación

Caminamos por algunos minutos conversando hasta que llegamos a la oficina. Me enteré que las chicas, Miroku e Inuyasha también van a segundo, como yo.  
Las chicas me dicen que me van a esperar afuera, entro a la oficina de la directora luego de golpear la puerta, me entrega los libros, la llave de mi habitación, mis horarios, y los uniformes. Después de agradecerle, salgo de la oficina y me dirijo junto a las chicas a la habitación que me asignaron.

- Qué habitación te toco, Rin? – Me pregunta Kagome mientras toma la mitad de la pila de libros que llevo y Sango la otra –

- Gracias. Emm.. Me toco la habitación ocho del segundo piso del edificio de chicas – les respondo leyendo el papel -

- Genial! Yo tengo la 7 y Sango la 9, somos 'vecinas' haha

- Si! :D

Llegamos a mi habitación y las chicas me dejan sola para que me acomode. Recorro mi habitación con la mirada; una de las paredes está pintada con rayas de negras y blancas verticales, y las demás blancas. Tiene un vestidor, balcón y un baño privado, me parece bien, con el precio de la colegiatura. Miro al costado del escritorio que compre y veo una caja blanca, me acerco y la abro, es una heladera!

Saco las cosas de las cajas y las acomodo, pero dejo unas últimas cosas para poner una vez que haya terminado. Hago lo mismo con las cosas que traigo en mis maletas.  
Miro por la ventana y veo un paisaje hermoso; un patio interior lleno de árboles de Sakura, mi flor favorita. También me doy cuenta de que enfrente a mi ventana está frente a la ventana de alguna otra persona.

Bueno. Voy a hacer lo que deje para hacer..

* * *

Me acuesto en mi cama para observar el buen trabajo que hice al poner todos mis posters.. Vaya que son muchos.. Ademas, acomode el equipo de sonido que traje. Oh si, me encanta la música. Miro mis posters de Green Day (N/A: Sí, lo tenía que poner, no me resistí xD .. Gomen :B ) y sonrío al recordar esa vez que pude ir a uno de sus conciertos..

De repente escucho que alguien golpea a mi puerta, me levanto y voy a abrir, son las chicas..

- Hola de nuevo chicas, pasen – les digo mientras abro la puerta – siéntense donde quieran – señalando los pufs ( N/A: almohadones de esos grandotes, donde uno se sienta, no sé cómo se les llama en otro lado xD) –

- Woooooooow, que bien decorado! – dice Kagome – Te gusta Green Day? – Asiento con la cabeza – A mí también! Pero soy más fan de My Chemical Romance - Mostrándome su teléfono, con el fondo de pantalla de MCR

- A mi también! Haha

- Y a mi igual! – dice Sango – yo soy más fan de Linkin Park :D

- Genial! A las tres nos gusta más o menos lo mismo! – dice Kagome –

- Oye, Rin, la directora nos dijo que te avisáramos que puedes elegir cualquiera de los clubes que hay en la escuela

- Ah si? Y cuales hay?

- Emm.. Hay de Kendo, Kenjuutsu, Kyudo, Taekwondo, Judo, cocina, comedia musical, canto, y danza..

- Genial! – le respondo con una sonrisa – Me voy a anotar en el de Kenjuutsu – les digo y me miran asombradas –

- Segura? – Me dice Kagome –

- Sí! Practicaba Kenjuutsu cuando vivía con mis tíos, tenía mi katana pero me la quitaron porque mis primos querían usarla

- Pero lo que sucede es que el Kenjuutsu que se practica aquí no es como el común, se practica sin bogu (N/A: El bogu es la armadura que usan las personas que practican kenjuutsu. A mi me gusta 'al natural' xD) en éste instituto lo practicamos solamente con judogi (N/A: lo que se usa para el taekwondo)

- De verdad?

- Sí!, Inuyasha lo practica también – Dice Kagome abrazando un almohadón negro con forma de corazón – Es taaaan lindo cuando practica

- Y mañana hay un torneo, así que si quieres, podemos ir a verlo – me dice Sango –

- Si! Claro que sí! – Suena el timbre de la cena – Vamos a cenar?

Bajamos al comedor y allí estaban Miroku e Inuyasha, que nos guardaron lugares.. Después de la cena, nos quedamos charlando un rato más con las chicas y luego me voy a dormir.. Pero antes, mir por la ventana hacia el patio, para deleitar mis ojos con esos bellos arboles. También miro a la ventana de enfrente, pero solo puedo ver la cortina..  
Hoy fue mi primer día en éste instituto, hice nuevos amigos, es mi _Nuevo Comienzo_

* * *

Bueno, espero que te haya gustado mucho y que me dejes un review si queres que lo siga escribiendo, también podes dejar una critica , acepto de todos tamaños, colores y sabores :)

Muchas muchas gracias por leer, Whatsername-Sama :)


	2. El torneo

Hola! Yo de nuevo xD  
Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo del fic, espero les guste y dejen un review! Eso es lo que me motiva a escribir :)

Gracias por leer :))

* * *

Capítulo 2: El torneo

Despierto a la mañana por la música de Kagome, así que despierto de buen humor..  
Me levanto, abro las cortinas y las ventanas y respiro el aroma a primavera que inunda el lugar. Mis ojos se maravillan por esos árboles que embelesan el lugar..  
Me doy una ducha rápida y cuando me termino de poner mi uniforme, me sorprendo de lo lindos y cómodos que son, me pongo mis zapatillas y salgo de mi habitación para saludar a Kagome..

Golpeo su puerta dos veces y enseguida me abre:

- Hola Rin! Pasa ven - me dice toda sonriente - como pasaste la noche?  
-Hola Kagome - le devuelvo la sonrisa - dormí bien! Además tuve un lindo despertar  
-Ah si? Que te despertó? - me pregunta mientras nos sentamos en su cama -  
-Nanananananana - haciendo el ritmo de la canción que me despertó ésta mañana -  
-De verdad? Lo siento Rin  
-No importa - le sonrío - es lindo despertar así  
- - Alguien golpea la puerta. Kagome se para a abrirla. - Hola Sango! Pasa, está Rin  
- Hola Kagome! - Entra en la habitación - Hola Rin! Oigan, las vine a buscar para desayunar, vamos?  
-Si! Me estoy muriendo de hambre - digo y las chicas ríen -

Bajamos las escaleras, y nos encontramos con los chicos y con otro chico mas, de pelo castaño y pecas  
-Hola chicos, buen día - Dice Kagome mientras nos sentamos en la mesa que los chicos nos guardaron - Ah Rin, es el Kohaku, el hermano de Sango - lo señala -  
- Hola Kohaku! Soy Rin, un gusto conocerte - le sonrío y se sonroja -  
- H-hola Rin, el gusto es mío  
- Oye Sango - le digo a mi ahora amiga - a qué hora es el torneo?  
- Em.. Creo que a las cuatro, así que tenemos tiempo de pasear por el instituto para que lo conozcas, te parece?

- Sí! Claro que sí! – le digo con una sonrisa mientras como una manzana –

- Kagome – le dice Inuyasha a Kagome – Puedo hablar contigo?

- UHHHH – dice Sango con tono pícaro y me golpea suavemente con el codo. Yo le sonrío y veo cómo Kagome se va a otro lado con Inuyasha – Oye Rin, imagino ya te habrás dado cuenta de que Kagome está enamorada de Inuyasha, no?

- Sí.. Y también Inuyasha parece muy interesado en ella.. Entonces, por qué no están juntos?

- Y.. Veras – me dice por lo bajo para que solamente nosotras dos escuchemos – Inuyasha tuvo una ex – novia de quien todavía no se puede olvidar.. Una chica de tercero, llamada Kikyo.. Pero también está enamorado de ella..

- Qué maal!.. Y seguro a Kagome le duele eso, no?

- Sí, casi desde que llego al Instituto está enamorada de él.. – mira hacia un costado y la ve volver cabizbaja – oh, ahí viene, disimula, si?

- Sí Sango.. Y gracias por confiar en mí – le digo mientras le doy otro mordisco a mi manzana –

- Hay que confiar en las amigas, no? – me sonríe –

- Que hay chicas? – dice Kagome mientras se sienta a nuestro lado –

- Nada.. Oye, vamos a darle el tour por el instituto a Rin? – le pregunta Sango para distraerla –

- Eh? Sí, me esperan 10 segundos que voy al baño?

- Sí, aquí te esperamos – le respondo –

Unos minutos después vuelve Kagome del baño. Es evidente que estuvo llorando.. Pero no digo nada, porque sonríe. Sé lo que se siente ocultar el dolor..

Salimos del comedor, y las chicas me llevan a todos, lados, a la biblioteca, a la azotea, al patio que se ve desde mi ventana, donde descansamos un rato y las chicas me cuentan que hay aún más talleres de los que ellas me dijeron; natación, costura, teatro, equitación, ahí las detengo, EQUITACIÓN? Increíble, hace tanto que no monto un caballo.. Desde.. Desde eso..

Después me llevan al anfiteatro y para cuando queremos acordar, son las 4, o sea, la hora del torneo.

Vamos al dojo, que de paso también conozco.

Cuando entramos, vemos un montón de personas vistiendo judogis.. En pocos segundos encontramos a Inuyasha, ya listo para luchar..

- Chicas – nos dice Sango – El torneo ya está por comenzar, vamos a sentar?

- Sí – dice Kagome y la sigue sin darle importancia a Inuyasha – Vamos

- Suerte Inuyasha – le digo y le regalo una sonrisa. Pero lo noto apagado –

- Si.. Gracias Rin – Trata de esbozar una curvatura en sus labios, pero no lo logra –

Inuyasha fue pasando de ronda en ronda hasta llegar a la final. Se tiene que enfrentar un chico muy parecido a él! Parecen hermanos! Su contrincante es rubio como él, pero su cuerpo está mucho más tonificado y su rostro es más delicado. Es lindo.

Después de una ardua batalla, Inuyasha resulta perdedor. Se acercan a nosotras él, Miroku y el otro chico.

- Lo hiciste bien, Inuyasha – le dice Kagome con una sonrisa – Ah, felicitaciones Sesshomaru – el aludido sólo la mira –

- Oigan, vamos al bar ésta noche? Va a haber una fiesta por los participantes del torneo, y además hay que festejar que ambos llegaron a la final! – propone Sango. También nota que Sesshomaru me observa detenidamente – a Sesshomaru, ella es Rin, es nueva aquí

- Hola, Rin – me dice Sesshomaru

- Hola Sesshomaru, felicitaciones

- Gracias – me dice mientras busca con la mirada a otra persona, que me pasa por al lado sin siquiera mosquearse de mi presencia – Hola, Kagura – le dice a la chica, quien lo besa profundamente –

- Yo quiero ir al bar – dice Kagome – Vamos todos?

- Sí! – asentimos todos los presentes –

- Entonces, nos vemos allí a las diez y media – dice Kagome – vamos chicas? – nos pregunta a Sango y a mí..

Salimos del dojo y nos dirigimos a la habitación de Sango, donde nos preparamos para salir esta noche. De repente, algo peludo me toca las piernas, lo miro y resulta que es una gatita.. Les pregunto a las chicas por qué hay una gatita y Kagome me responde que como Sango es uno de los 5 mejores promedios de todo el instituto, la dejan tener a su gata.  
Sango se pone un hermoso vestido rojo con zapatos rojos también, y se recoge el pelo. Kagome se puso un vestido azul, sobre las rodillas con zapatos a juego, se hace una cola de caballo que le queda muy bien. Y yo me pongo un vestido negro, pero como no me gustan los zapatos y mis piernas son largas, me pongo zapatillas, me dejo el cabello suelto, pero me hago una pequeña colita al costado, que me queda 'tiernamente infantil' según Kagome, me delineo los ojos y me pinto los ojos. Yo termino primero y me quedo esperando en mi habitación a que las chicas se terminen de preparar. Estoy leyendo la letra de una canción y de repente viene a mi cabeza la imagen de Sessomaru.. Es de verdad muy lindo.. No me había dado cuenta. Pero esa loca idea se borra de mi cabeza cuando aparece Kagura, su, creo yo, novia..

De repente alguien golpea mi puerta; son las chicas que me vienen a buscar..

- Riiiiiin, vamos? – me dice Kagome del otro lado de la puerta – Apúrate

- Sí, ya voy – tomo mi abrigo y abro la puerta. Las chicas me miran con asombro – Vamos

- Woooooow! A quién quieres conquistar amiga? – me dice Sango mientras me toma de la mano y me hace dar una vuelta – Te ves genial!

- De donde sacaste esas piernas? – me pregunta Kagome sonriendo –

- Gracias chicas, ustedes también se ven geniales

Salimos del edificio y nos dirigimos al bar, allí nos encontramos con todos; Inuyasha, Miroku, Kohaku, Sessomaru, Kagura y otros dos chicos más junto con una chica, que como me dijo Sango, se llaman Koga, Shippo y Ayame, quien también es parte de nuestro grupo..

Ahora solo falta ver que me va a deparar ésta noche..

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el capi, espero que les haya gustado, que me dejen un review y que lo sigan si quieren seguir leyendo :)

De nuevo gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :) Goodbye


	3. La fiesta

Hoola! Acá traigo un nuevo capítulo.. Espero les guste y me dejen un review.. Si les gusto agréguenlo a favoritos y si la quieren seguir leyendo, síganla! Actualizo siempre que puedo. Gracias por leer :)

* * *

Nos sentamos en una mesa y los chicos se van a pedir algo para tomar y nosotras nos quedamos ahí.. Miro a mi alrededor y veo que hay una pista de baile, un dj, y mucha mucha gente divirtiéndose.. Sonrío para mí misma..

- Oye Rin.. – me dice Inuyasha mientras vuelve con cervezas en sus manos – te ves genial!

- Gracias! – le digo mientras sonrío – pero las chicas se ven mejor que yo..

- Todas se ven hermosísimas – dice Miroku mientras se sienta junto a Sango –

Vuelven los demás y se sientan en nuestra mesa.. Y Miroku propone un brindis por la victoria de los chicos en el torneo. A mi derecha está Kagome, y a mi izquierda Sesshomaru.. De cerca es aún más lindo.. no me había dado cuenta.. y cada tanto siento que me mira de reojo y recorre mi cuerpo con la mirada, después vuelve a su conversación..

- Oigan chicas, vamos a bailar? – pregunta Kagome con una sonrisa –

- Sí, vamos – le respondo –

- Espérenmeeee – dice Sango –

- Apúrate, me aburro – le responde Ayame –

- Como sea – dice Kagura –

Vamos a la pista dejando a los chicos en la mesa.. Llegamos al centro de la pista, es una fiesta tecno, así que no importa mucho cómo nos movamos.. Bailamos y nos reímos mucho. Pero algo no me deja tranquila; No siento una, sino DOS miradas sobre mí, provenientes de la mesa en donde estábamos. Doy una vuelta para mirar bien y veo cómo Sesshomaru y Kohaku miran hacia otro lado.. Río para mí misma y sigo bailando..

Una vez estamos muy cansadas, volvemos a nuestros lugares, y voy a la barra a buscar algo para beber..

- Rin – alguien me dice por la espalda, con voz suave. Me doy vuelta –

- Ah Sesshomaru – le sonrío – te estás divirtiendo?

- Sí. – me responde cortante. Supongo que su personalidad es así, por lo que no me preocupo – tu?

- Claro que sí.. Aunque no puedo esperar a mañana para comenzar en el club

- En qué club te vas a inscribir? – se apoya sobre la barra, yo también –

- Tengo pensado entrar en varios clubes, primero que nada el de Kenjuutsu, y luego natación.. Ah y equitación! – le sonrío para después tomar un sorbo de mi bebida –

Sólo me mira a los ojos, nos miramos directamente y me siento perder en ese ámbar que son sus ojos.

- Riiin! – Me dice Kagome, distrayéndome.. Siento mis mejillas enrojecerse – Oigan chicos, ya es un poco tarde, los chicos, quieren irse.. Vamos?

- Em.. – lo miro de reojo por unos segundos – Sí.. Vamos.. – nos dirigimos a la mesa con Sesshomaru atrás nuestro –

Salimos del bar y nos despedimos de los chicos, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kohaku, Sesshomaru y Koga.. Después vamos a nuestro edificio y antes de poder entrar en mi habitación, Sango, Kagome y Ayame me empujan dentro

- Oigan oigan que sucede? – les pregunto divertida mientras me siento en mi cama esperando a que se sienten –

- Quieren algo para beber? – les pregunto y me miran –

- De dónde vas a sacar algo para beber a ésta hora? – me dice Ayame –

- De aquí – voy hasta mi heladerita (que abastecí en la tarde) y saco unos refrescos – tomen – les doy uno a cada una – Ahora, que pasó que me obligaron a entrar a la habitación?

- Que pasa contigo y Sesshomaru? – pregunta Kagome –

- Sii.. Muchas miradas y risitas, eh – acota Sango mientras Ayame ríe –

- Qué? Con él? Tengo que admitir que es lindo pero..

- AAAAA, lo sabía! Páguenme, chicas! – les dice Kagome a Sango y Ayame, poniendo su mano para que le den el dinero –

- Qué? Apostaron para ver qué pienso yo de él? – pregunto mientras miro los 2000 yenes (N/A: según lo que sé, 2000 yenes vendrían a ser 20 dólares) que le dan cada una -

- Igual, tranquila Rin.. Que nosotras no fuimos las únicas que apostaron.. Inuyasha y su grupo de amigos también – Dice Ayame

- De cualquier forma, tiene novia, así que quiera yo algo con él o no, no se podría porque, parece estar enamorada – les digo a las chicas –

- Como sea, Rin, se nota que está interesado.. Porque "Mr. Señor del Hielo" se acerco a hablarte.. Eso no pasa seguido.. tienes que saberlo – me dice Ayame y yo le sonrío –

- Bueno como sea.. Ya veremos, hace poco que estoy en el instituto y todavía falta mucho para que termine el año – les digo para quitarles un poco la emoción – Cambiando de tema.. A que clubes, además de Taekwondo y Kyudo están unidas?

- Yo estoy unida canto – responde Ayame –

- Yo en teatro y cocina – acompaña Kagome –

- Y yo solo en taekwondo – finaliza Sango – y tú, Rin?

- Me voy a unir al de Kenjuutsu, al de natación y al de equitación – les respondo mientras sonrío – pero oigan – mirando mi reloj – son las 6 de la mañana! Vamos a dormir que hoy tengo Kenjuutsu y natación! – las ayudo a levantarse – gracias por la compañía – abro la puerta – las quiero – las empujo suavemente hacia fuera – que descansen – cierro la puerta –

Me tiro en la cama y trato de dormir.. Justo cuando estoy por lograrlo, los dos ámbares que lleva por ojos Sesshomaru se presentan en mi cabeza. Voy a tener dulces sueños..

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos la próxima! Un beso


	4. Equitación

Bueno.. Hola! Volví :D Espero me hayan extrañado xD Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo..

Espero que les guste.. Y perdón por no haber actualizado antes.. Pero el siguiente capi va a estar pronto )

Desde ya gracias por leer :)

DISCLAIMER: Bla bla bla - ya saben ustedes que no me pertenece xD -

* * *

Despierto a las doce del mediodía, por suerte los clubes son a la tarde, así que me preparo para el club de equitación, ese es primero, a las dos. Me visto y bajo a desayunar, para encontrarme con todo el mundo levantado y desayunando. Saludo todo el mundo y me dispongo a desayunar.. Luego de un rato, Kohaku se acerca a mí.

- H-hola Rin, buenos días – me dice tímidamente con una pequeña sonrisita surcando sus labios

- Hola Kohaku, buenos días – le respondo sonriente para luego percatarme que está vestido como yo, con la ropa del club de equitación – Oh!, estás en el club de equitación también?

- S-sí, así que creo que nos tocará juntos – me responde en voz tranquila

- Oh, qué bien! – le respondo sonriente. Noto que las chicas ríen y miran hacia mí -

- Em.. Quería preguntarte si quieres ir conmigo al club más tarde, así no voy solo, te parece bien si te busco a las dos? – me pregunta tímidamente, pero sin rodeos

- Eh? Sí claro.. Entonces, nos vemos a las dos – le sonrío y me acerco a las chicas –

- Sí.. Nos vemos, Rin

Me acerco a las chicas que se dicen mutuamente que hagan silencio

- Que cuchillean, chicas? – les pregunto divertida –

- Naaaada.. Sólo que parece que Kohaku se pone nervioso al hablar contigo – dice Kagome –

- Kagome! – le acusa Sango – Pero tiene razón.. Mi hermanito es muy obvio en ciertos aspectos..

- Es un buen chico – le respondo mientras miro mi reloj – oigan, me disculpan? Tengo que ir a buscar mi traje de baño y otras cosas para más tarde

- Ve, anda.. No nos olvides, querida Rin – dice Ayame en tono dramático – Se feliz, vive la vida –

- Adiós, mis amadas amigas, jamás las podría olvidar.. Pero no desesperéis, volveré, en forma de fichas (N/A: No me resistí xD tenía que ponerlo.. – Fanáticos de los Simpsons entenderán) – respondo siguiendo su juego.. Ríen junto a mí y a continuación abandono la habitación

Me dirijo a la oficina de la directora Midoriko, quien me deja entrar y me entrega mi traje de baño y el resto de las cosas para el club de natación luego de preguntarme cómo me está yendo, a pesar de que todavía no comenzaron las clases, le respondo que todo está bien para darme cuenta de que ya son las dos de la tarde.  
Voy a la entrada del edificio de habitaciones y allí encuentro a Kohaku..

- Hola Rin, vamos? – me pregunta sonriente –

- Sí! Vamos – comenzamos a caminar hacia los establos – Y dime Kohaku.. – noto cómo se sobresalta cuando digo su nombre. Rio para mis adentros –

- S-si, Rin? – me pregunta sonrojado –

- Cómo fue que se te dio por entrar en el club de equitación? – lo miro y veo como sonríe nervioso

- Eh.. Siempre me gustaron los caballos, así que como se dio la oportunidad de entrar en el club, me inscribi – me responde con voz relajada. Aún así noto que está nervioso – y tú, Rin?

- Yo.. Bueno.. En mi antiguo hogar teníamos caballos.. Pero después de que.. Mis padres murieron y quede sola no los pude cuidar y los tuve que vender.. Siempre me encantó montar.. Compartir eso con esos hermosos animales puede alegrarme el día o hasta la semana – digo inspirada mientras me doy cuenta de que ya llegamos a los establos – oh.. Ya llegamos – le sonrío –

- Usted es la señorita Rin Tachibana? - me pregunta un señor que inspira unos 30 o 35 años

- Así es señor – le respondo sonriente –

- Yo soy Sota y soy el instructor.. Tienes alguna experiencia montando?

- Sí, señor.. Prácticamente toda mi vida – respondo emocionada –

- Entonces, vamos a pasar a la parte divertida de una, está bien?

- Yo me voy a ensillar mi caballo, nos vemos luego, Rin – me dice Kohaku

- Ah, está bien, Kohaku, nos vemos luego – le digo sonriente y lo veo irse –

- Bueno.. Primero que nada – me comenta Sota – te vamos a dar un caballo para que entrenes todo el año, si? – mi corazón palpita fuertemente al oír sus palabras, me hace una seña con la mano para que lo siga. Lo hago y llegamos hasta el establo – El es Entei – me muestra un hermoso caballo blanco de crines rubias. Una enorme sonrisa surca mi rostro. Acerco mi mano a su cabeza un poco, ya que puede ser que no me quiera.. Pero me sorprende que acorte la distancia y me deja tocarlo – al parecer le gustas.. Ahora serán una pareja, y como tal, tienen que cuidarse, quererse y entenderse mutuamente, está bien?

- - Me sorprendo de la profundidad de sus palabras, pero segundos después comprendo que tiene toda la razón – Claro que sí, señor

- Bueno, ahora te lo voy a preparar y vas a poder montarlo durante una hora y media, la otra media hora es para que cuides de él, si?

- Está bien, muchas gracias – respondo sonriente

Saca a Entei de su establo y se lo lleva para ensillarlo. Una vez que termina, me da las riendas y me ayuda a subir

- Bueno Rin, espero te diviertas, nos vemos en un rato

- Sí, muchas gracias de nuevo – me acerca un látigo – Oh, no. Yo no uso eso, señor. No puedo hacerlo.. Si nos tenemos que entender, vamos a buscar la manera de que no haya que usar eso.. – le noto sonreír –

- Eso es precisamente lo que esperaba me dijeras.. Bueno, ahora sí.. Nos vemos luego – le da unas palmaditas a Entei, quien comienza a caminar –

- Hasta luego, señor

Comenzamos a caminar por un rato, recorriendo la amplia pradera que ocupa el predio del club de equitación. Luego, con un simple "tch", comenzamos a andar más rápido, hasta que estamos cabalgando. Vuelvo a sentir el aire chocar con mi cara de esa manera después de mucho tiempo. Ésta sensación me llena de nostalgia y puedo sentir una lágrima caer silenciosa.. Me digo a mi misma que tengo que ser fuerte y dibujo como puedo una sonrisa en mis labios.

_"El que más sonríe es el que más sufre"_

Miro mi reloj de muñeca y me doy cuenta de que es hora de volver a los establos para dejar a Entei limpio y alimentado. Me dirijo hacia allá y cuando llego lo dejo en su establo y lo cepillo, le doy de comer y después de acariciarlo un rato me retiro del lugar.. Saliendo me encuentro con Kohaku, quien me acompaña nuevamente al edificio de habitaciones, le doy un beso en la mejilla, se sonroja y entro para ir a mi habitación. En unas horas tengo que ir al club de natación, no puedo esperar a poder nadar otra vez…

* * *

Bueno! Hasta acá el capi de hoy.. Si les gusto dejen un review :) Si es la primera vez que lo lees, sígueme, actualizo siempre que puedo - y tengo inspiración xDD -

Ese fue el problema.. :s .. Pero después de pensar y pensar la inspiración llegó a mi cabeza.. Y gracias a eso les pregunto.. Les gusta lo que escribo?

Dejen su opinión en el review, todas van a ser aceptadas, no importa lo que digan :)


	5. Natación

Hola! Es la loca de Whats-Sama que les trae un nuevo capi.. Se que me demore mucho pero a mi cabecita la faltaba algo muy importante, llamado inspiración.. Pero afortunadamente vino a mi y ahora puedo seguir escribiendo.. Bueno, sin más, espero te guste el capitulo, dejes un review, lo sigas si lo quieres seguir leyendo! :)

* * *

_¿Cómo puede ser que haya recuerdos que duelan tanto?¿Cómo puede ser que las heridas que consideramos cerradas, estén en realidad, más abiertas que nunca? Será que las heridas necesitan su largo tiempo para cicatrizar, y esa cicatriz que queda, es lo que nos recuerda lo que vivimos y por qué somos quien somos hoy en día?_

* * *

Subo a mi habitación y me quito la ropa para a continuación ponerme el traje de baño y de nuevo mi ropa.. Sigo pensando en cómo puede ser que sólo haber montado un caballo me haya traído esos recuerdos.. Mis ojos se humedecen de nuevo.. Un golpeteo en mi puerta hace que salga de mis pensamientos y seque mis incipientes lágrimas y ponga la cara más alegre posible

- Quién es? – pregunto antes de abrir la puerta

- Riiiiin, soy Kagome, me abres? – noto que su tono de voz no es el de siempre. Abro la puerta sin dudar ni un segundo y encuentro a Kagome hecha un mar de lágrimas. Instintivamente la abrazo para que se calme un poco, cuando se calma entramos en mi habitación. Nos sentamos en mi cama

- Amiga, qué te pasa? Por qué lloras? – pregunto con tono suave –

- Inu.. Inuyasha – con que eso fue.. me lo imaginaba –

- Qué paso con él?

- Siempre es lo mismo, me coquetea y me cuida siempre, pero cuando aparece Kikyo en escena es como si yo desapareciera del planeta y nadie me recordara – comienza a llorar de nuevo, con más ahínco.. –

- Estás equivocada, Kagome – le digo y me mira confundida – Yo si te recordaría, Sango y Ayame lo harían también.. – una pequeña sonrisita se dibuja en su rostro – además, sé que Inuyasha puede ser muy idiota cuando quiere, y olvidarse de todos cuando ésta chica está alrededor, pero también sé que te quiere, lo noto en cómo te mira, es imposible no darse cuenta

- Pero Rin, ni siquiera lo demuestra.. Sólo cuando estamos solos cambia un poco su actitud.. Pero si aparece Kikyo vuelve a ser el mismo de siempre y yo desaparezco de su cabeza

- Tu quieres que te lo demuestre? Entonces, quizás deberías ignorarlo un poco más.

_"Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que está en peligro de perderlo" _

- Tú crees? – me pregunta secando sus lágrimas –

- Claro que sí, toma – le doy un pañuelo de una caja que tengo sobre mi mesa de noche – sécate esas lágrimas, levántate y cambia esa cara, que no todo gira alrededor de Inuyasha y de esa chica. Okay? No quiero verte llorar más, ni por ese chico, ni por nadie – le digo mientras le sonrío y me paro, ofreciéndole mi mano – Y si alguna vez, quieres llorar, sea cual sea la razón, aquí estoy, si? – toma mi mano y se pone de pie –

- Muchas gracias Rin, de verdad vales oro – me abraza – Tienes razón, no todo mi mundo tiene por qué girar alrededor de Inuyasha, y por más difícil que sea, voy a intentar prestarle menos atención..

- No hay por qué, para eso están las amigas, no? – respondo sonriente –

- Bueno, creo que me voy.. Tengo cosas que hacer – se dirige a la puerta – Gracias de nuevo, Rin – me sonríe y abandona la habitación –

Me tiro en mi cama y respiro profunda y lentamente por unos cuantos minutos.. Luego me percato de que tengo que ir al club de natación.. Me levanto con pesadez, miro el reloj; cinco y media. Preparo mi bolso, una toalla, mi gorro, mis goggles, una botella de agua.

Dejo mi habitación y me dirijo a la piscina.. Al llegar, me sorprendo de lo enorme que es

- Rin Tachibana, no es así? – me pregunta una chica que viste una sudadera con logo del club

- Sí, así es – respondo sonriente –

- Yo soy Kaguya..Sabes nadar?

- Claro que sí, señorita

- Entonces creo que no voy a tener que enseñarte.. Qué estilo te gusta más? – pregunta mirando una planilla –

- Em.. Cualquiera, pero supongo que me gustaría el crol

- Está bien, para competición?

- Sí, claro, para mi es lo mismo, si puedo nadar – respondo tranquila –

- Bueno, entonces ya está – anota unas cosas en su planilla y me mira nuevamente – SI quieres, puedes comenzar ahora, tienes dos horas, está bien?

- Sí! – respondo emocionada mientras me dirijo a los vestidores –

- Rin! Espera! – me alcanza – toma, es la llave de tu locker, te tocó el 8 –

- Ah, gracias, señorita! Voy a cambiarme y enseguida comienzo –

Me dirijo a los vestidores, donde me saco mi ropa, tomo mi gorro y mis goggles y luego de ponérmelos, me paro en el borde de la piscina y me zambullo.  
Cuando quiero acordar, ya pase el borde de la piscina. Salgo a la superficie y comienzo a nadar.  
Luego de hacer varias piletas, alguien más entra en el agua. Paro para recuperarme un poco del esfuerzo y veo que es Sesshomaru. Cada músculo de su espalda está totalmente trabajado. Sus patadas se sincronizan con sus brazadas haciendo de su nado un espectáculo hermoso. Salgo de la piscina y Kaguya se acerca a mi:

- Sesshomaru! Ven aquí! – le dice cuando ve que para por unos segundos. Se dirige a mi – Tengo una propuesta para hacerles – Sessomaru sale del agua y se acerca a nosotras. Su traje de baño tan ceñido hace que cada parte de su trabajado cuerpo se note a la perfección. *Argh, pero Rin! Qué estás pensando? Soy una babosa.. * -

- Qué sucede? – pregunta Sesshomaru en tono tranquilo –

- Bueno – dice Kaguya – Después de ver la técnica de Rin, y como en 1 mes hay una competencia, me preguntaba si les gustaría ser equipo. Podrían hacer relevos dobles (N/A: Ni idea si eso existe. Pero cada uno nadaría dos estilos). Qué les parece?

- Por mi está bien – respondo mientras estiro mis brazos –

- Como sea – responde Sesshomaru para luego volver al agua –

- Entonces está bien – responde Kaguya – Ahora son un equipo. Así que luego les voy a pasar un horario para que entrenen, si?

- Sí. Gracias. Ahora si me disculpa, voy a seguir nadando – le respondo sonriente –

- Claro que sí, ve. – me responde mientras se va –

Me zambullo de nuevo en la piscina y sigo nadando por alrededor de 1 hora y media. Luego de eso, salgo de la piscina y voy a ducharme. Al salir del edificio de la piscina me encuentro con Sango, quien me dice:

- Riiiiiiiin! No la viste a Kagome? No la puedo encontrar

- Em.. Sí, antes de mi practica estuvimos hablando, pero no se en dónde podrá estar ahora. – veo a Sesshomaru salir del edificio. Mira hacia mi luego mira hacia otro lado –

- Estaba triste porque de nuevo Inuyasha la dejo de lado.. – le respondo mientras comenzamos a caminar –

- Argh! Ese idiota! A poco que no se da cuenta de lo que le hace? – me pregunta enojada –

- Sí.. Le sugerí a Kagome que lo dejara un poco de lado.. Para que se dé cuenta de que en verdad la quiere, porque es obvio

- Sí.. Pero Kagome es muy sensible, no solo en la felicidad o la tristeza, se enoja muy fácil también. Así que seguramente si Inuyasha hace algo mal puede que se ligue, además de un llanto de pare de Kagome, un abaj.. – lleva su mano a la boca antes de terminar su frase –

- Un qué? – pregunto divertida –

- N-nada.. Oye, vamos por unas malteadas? – me dice cambiándome de tema –

- Em.. Sí, claro.. Pero y Kagome?

- Estoy segura de que ahora quiere estar sola. Siempre le pasa lo mismo, pobre.. A veces me darían ganas de decirle yo misma aba.. – de nuevo lleva su mano a su boca – El punto es que Inuyasha es un idiota. De qué sabor quieres tu malteada?

- - la miro confundida – Em.. De chocolate.. Todo bien, Sango?

- E-eh? Sí! Claro que sí! Por qué habría de estar mal? Todo está perfectamente bien!

- Hmm.. Está bien.. – le sonrío y vamos a comprar nuestras malteadas –

Luego de tomar nuestras malteadas, volvemos a nuestras habitaciones y me acuesto en mi cama. Las actividades que tuve hoy me agotaron. Por lo que me quedo dormida hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Bueno! Hasta aquí! Pronto voy a estar actualizando el siguiente. Ya sabes, si te gusto, dejame un review y si quieres seguir leyendola, síguela! Gracias por leer, Whatsername-Sama :)


	6. Primer día

Holaaaa! Whatsername-Sama llegó con otro capi, después de muuucho tiempo.. Este es un capi un poco más largo que los anteriores ;)

Ya sabes, Inuyasha no es mío y todo eso. :)

Desde ya, gracias por leer y espero te guste el capi

* * *

_Las ataduras de mis muñecas ya me están lastimando. Llueve, llueve como nunca antes había escuchado llover. La poca luz que hay en esta lúgubre habitación deja ver la magullada piel de la escuálida silueta de mis padres. Todavía no sé cómo fue que terminamos aquí. Sólo sé que hasta que mi padre no les diga algo a los secuestradores no nos van a liberar. Extraño mi casa, las amigas que tenía. Ahora, el sentimiento de felicidad y el creer en volver a tener la vida que teníamos antes, está simplemente convertido en una frágil utopía.  
De repente abren la puerta, entran dos hombres. Toman a mi papá del cabello y le ponen un cuchillo en el cuello. Mi mamá grita mientras los hombres le ordenan a mi padre que les diga la verdad. Mi padre se niega, y ésta vez, no le dan otra oportunidad. El cuchillo corta su piel y ese líquido carmesí brota de la herida. Mi madre grita aún más fuerte y las lágrimas recorren su rostro libremente. Ahora van a por ella. La golpean buscando una respuesta. El metálico olor de la sangre inunda el lugar, mas todos los que están en la habitación parecen ignorarlo._

- _Quizás tengamos que tomar otras medidas.. No crees? Tienen una hija muy hermosa.. – propone uno mientras se acerca a mí – Tu. Niña, sabes lo que necesitamos? – niego con la cabeza. De verdad no tengo ni idea qué es lo que necesitan saber –_

- _Entonces creo que todos tendrán que pagar por la inutilidad de su padre.. – dice el otro mientras me agarra las muñecas – Y tu querida madre tendrá que ver.. No crees?_

- _NO! DÉJENLA! ÚSENME A MÍ! – suplica mi madre – YO.. Yo.. Les diré lo que necesitan. Sólo déjenla ir.. No le hagan daño._

- _Hmm.. Y ahora es cuando te dignas a colaborar, puta? – le pregunta uno de los secuestradores mientras me suelta y toma del cabello a mamá –_

- _Sólo les pido que la dejen ir antes de darles mi respuesta. Es lo único que pido a cambio – los hombres se miran entre sí y luego uno asiente _

- _Mmm.. Está bien.. Vete despidiendo, niña – me dice uno levantándome de mi lugar – _

- _NO! NO POR FAVOR! NO LA LASTIMEN! ELLA LES VA A DAR LA RESPUESTA! DÉJENNOS IR DESPUÉS DE ESO! – les suplico tratando de no separarme más del cuerpo de mi madre – POR FAVOR! – estoy fuera de sí. No sé qué me pasa, simplemente las palabras salen de mi boca – YA, VAMOS! QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIEREN? QUERÍAN LA RESP –_

- _Rin. Hija. – me interrumpe mi mamá con tono sereno – Mírame – obedezco. Su cara tiene ojeras, moretones y mugre. Pero aun así sonríe.. Me sorprende que siempre sonría, hasta en los momentos más difíciles. – Sé feliz, hija, encuentra el amor, haz amigos. No puedes escuchar lo que les tengo que decir a estas personas, porque tú lo tienes que descubrir por ti sola. Si? Te amo hija. Te amo como jamás voy a amar a nadie.. Tienes que irte ahora – un secuestrador comienza a arrastrarme a la puerta – _

- _MAMÁ! NO! NO ME DEJES POR FAVOR! – le suplico llorando – MAMÁ!_

- _Hija, sobrevive – las lágrimas se mezclan con la suciedad de su rostro, pero sigue sonriendo – Y sonríe. Siempre sonríe. Aunque sepas que hay una razón para llorar, ten siempre presente que también va a haber una para sonreír. - forcejeo con el hombre que me sostiene y me suelto de su agarre. Corro a los brazos de mi madre, quien me susurra al oído – Tu padre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Nunca nos olvides, si? Te amamos. Te amamos con todo lo que somos. – me abrazo a su pecho y lloro aún más fuerte – Pórtate bien. – el secuestrador me toma de nuevo del brazo – _

- _NO! MAMÁ! TE AMO POR FAVOR NO ME ABANDONES! – le grito mientras estamos llegando a la puerta. El secuestrador me golpea en la cabeza y todo comienza a volverse negro –_

- _Te amamos hija! Sobrevive! Y sonríe! Sonríe siempre! Hasta luego, Rin – Es lo último que alcanzo a escuchar, luego silencio, seguido del inconfundible sonido de un disparo –_

* * *

- AAAH! – despierto de golpe. Mi respiración está agitada. Todo mi cuerpo está empapado en sudor. Mis ojos están húmedos. Por qué los recuerdos de lo que paso tienen que venir a mi cabeza justo hoy?

Me siento en la cama y abrazo un almohadón. Miro el reloj; seis y media exactos. Mi alarma comienza a sonar. Desperté justo. Hoy comienzan las clases y quiero estar lista a tiempo.  
Me levanto y me voy a duchar. En la ducha, imágenes de ese horrible recuerdo vienen a mi cabeza y comienzo a llorar. Los extraño, extraño a mis padres, demasiado. Si tan solo pudiera borrar los recuerdos de mi cabeza…  
Termino de bañarme y seco mi cuerpo. Miro mis muñecas, por suerte tengo pulseras que tapan las cicatrices de las sogas. Respiro profundamente y procedo a vestirme. Tengo la sospecha de que hoy no va a ser un buen día.

Justo cuando termino de ponerme mis zapatillas, Kagome y Ayame golpean la puerta

- Lista para el primer día de clases, Rin? – me pregunta Ayame luego de que les abro la puerta – Te van a encantar los salones de clases!

- Si? – Agarro mi mochila – Entonces, vamos! – Kagome me toma del brazo y comenzamos a caminar -

- Y cómo dormiste? – me pregunta mi corazón se detiene por un segundo –

- B-b-bien, ustedes? – le respondo dudosa pues bien sé que mi sueño fue horrible –

- Hm.. Bieen! – Salimos del edificio –

- Por cierto, Rin – me pregunta Kagome – Me encanta como te queda el uniforme!

- Gracias! Ustedes se ven geniales también! – les respondo sonriendo llegamos al Instituto y nos dirigimos a nuestro salón –

Entramos al aula riendo

- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!? Así son los salones de clase!? – pregunto asombrada por lo enorme que es. Es un salón anfiteatro, pero por Kami, parece un cine! Los asientos son sillones, y al frente hay un escenario

- Sí! Están geniales, viste? – pregunta Sango mientras se acerca a nosotras – Vamos a sentarnos antes de que llegue la profesora – nos dice mientras nos hace una seña con la mano para que la sigamos

Nos sentamos en nuestros lugares, a mis lados están Sango y Kagome, y adelante nuestro están Miroku, Inuyasha y Kohaku. Los saludamos y entra la profesora. Nos ponemos de pie

- Buenos días, alumnos. Pueden tomar asiento – nos dice la profesora y obedecemos – Soy la profesora Kaede y éste año les voy a enseñar los contenidos para segundo año de "Habilidades Pasivas" – Qué? Qué es eso? En mi horario dice que ahora tenemos biología – Así que saquen su libro que vamos a comenzar

Comienza a copiar algo la pizarra

- E-eh, chicas.. – les digo en voz baja – Qué son las habilidades pasivas?

- Cómo? No sabes? – me pregunta Sango sorprendida –

- Para los que no saben, las habilidades pasivas, son las que los van a ayudar en el momento que necesiten defenderse – explica la profesora – Pueden desarrollarse de distintas maneras. En forma de pergaminos, de pócimas, de hechizos, palabras de poder y de otras maneras más – que diablos está sucediendo? – Señorita Higurashi, podría leer el texto del libro?

- Eh? Yo? – Pregunta Kagome – Sí – Se para de su lugar –

**_"Para defenderse o curar, ya sea de una enfermedad o de algún ente que quiera lastimar o ejercer algún tipo de daño, pueden usarse pergaminos, que son tiras de papel con palabras especificas en ellas, que pueden ser 'Purificar', o 'Curar', que sirven para ayudar a la persona que los usó o para alguien en especial. Las personas que se especializan en éste tipo de disciplina pueden ser los monjes, sacerdotes, o cualquier persona se vea capacitada para tal actividad.  
Las pócimas son líquidos que sirven para sanar o también para ayudar con la creación de un campo de defensa para protegernos físicamente. Los alquimistas manejan éste tipo de elemento._**

**_Los hechizos, son uno de los métodos de defensa más difíciles de crear, ya que se necesita ser un hechicero de nacimiento para obtener los mejores resultados  
Las palabras de poder son palabras asignadas a un objeto mágico para que éste cumpla una función en particular. Éste tipo de palabras pueden ser usadas con objetos que usan algunas personas, como collares, o brazaletes, que no pueden ser quitados y sólo una persona puede hacer que la palabra surta efecto. Cualquier persona puede usar las palabras de poder, pero la potencia del efecto es directamente proporcional al nivel de poder espiritual que tenga ésta persona."_**

- Es suficiente. Gracias, Higurashi-san – Kagome se sienta de nuevo – Bueno, como leyó la Señorita Higurashi, hay muchas maneras de defenderse, en éste trimestre van a aprender a usar pergaminos y pócimas. En los dos siguientes, palabras de poder y hechizos, respectivamente – mira su cuaderno (N/A: En mi país las clases se dividen por trimestres) - Alguna pregunta? – todos le responden que no.. Por ahora voy a fingir que sé y luego le pregunto a las chicas -

Sigue explicando y mis dudas empeoran aún más. No pregunto aquí puesto que todos aparentan saber que está pasando. Cuando por fin salimos al receso, le pregunto a Kagome qué diablos fue todo eso

- Aaah, claro, seguramente no sabes porque eres nueva.. Éste es un Instituto diferente a los normales. Aquí aprendemos sobre las cosas sobrenaturales que la gente común no habla.

- EEEH!? COSAS SOBRENATURALES? – le pregunto asustada – CÓMO ES ESO?

- Sí! Demonios, espíritus, y las historias que te contaban de niña sobre Youkais y otras cosas en realidad son reales!. Aquí cada uno aprende sobre su habilidad. Sango y Kohaku, por ejemplo, vienen de una familia exterminadora de monstruos, y en eso se especializan, en artes marciales. Yo, bueno, después de un tiempo aprendí que vengo de sacerdotisas, así que la clase que tuvimos recién es importante para mí.

- Ah.. Entonces.. También vienen youkais aquí? – pregunto aún más asustada –

- Sí! De hecho.. – Busca a alguien con la mirada, cuando lo encuentra, sonríe - Inuyasha! Ven! – le dice y el aludido se acerca –

- Qué pasa?- pregunta con su tono un tanto fanfarrón –

- Muéstrale a Rin tu verdadera forma, si? – le pide Kagome –

- Qué? Por qué? – pregunta Inuyasha -

- Porque no sabía nada y tengo que explicarle.. Por favor!

- Pero si la directora me ve, me va a dar un discurso de dos horas diciéndome que no puedo! – le discute Inuyasha –

- Eh.. Kagome, está bi – le digo –

- Inuyasha! Vamos! Muéstrale y no te molesto más – me interrumpe –

- NO!

- SÍ!

- NO!

- SÍ!

- NO!

- SÍ!

- NO!

- QUE SÍ!

- QUE NO!

- A..

- No, por fav-

- Ba..

- Te lo suplico Kagome, por favor no – pide Inuyasha

- JO! – y de la nada, Inuyasha se estrola contra el suelo – BAKA! ABAJO! – de nuevo – ABAJO! – otra vez más – ABAJO! – una más – ABAJO! – otra – ABAJO! – y de nuevo –

- Ya Kagome, lo siento, de verdad! Por favor para! – le suplica Inuyasha desenterrando su cabeza del suelo –

- Lo harás? – pregunta Kagome –

- NO! Te dije q-

- ABAJO! – Kagome me toma del brazo y comenzamos a caminar – Lo siento Rin, tendremos que mostrarte de otra manera. Em.. A veeeer, alguien –busca con la mirada entre las personas – Ya. Shippooooo! Ven!

- - Se acerca a nosotras – Que sucede, chicas?

- Shippo, le muestras a Rin tu fuego kitsune? – le pregunta Kagome –

- Sí, claro, por qué no? – pone su mano al frente y de la nada sale una llama azul – Aquí está, ves?

- E-ee-e-eh, sí.. Em.. Gracias – le respondo confundida –

- Bueno, entonces, si sólo eso era, me voy, nos vemos chicas! – nos dice para darse vuelta y caminar de nuevo hacia donde estaba –

- Sí, adiós Shippo! – le responde Kagome – Bueno Rin, entendiste algo?

- Sí.. Pero tengo una duda.. Qué poder tengo yo?

- Eso tendrás que descubrirlo tu sola, Rin – me dice la directora, que aparece de la nada, asustándonos –

- Em.. Bueno, está bien. Gracias directora Midoriko – pero cuando quiero acordar ya se fue.

Suena el timbre para entrar del receso. Ahora tenemos, según mi horario, historia.. No quiero saber qué es lo que me espera.

Entramos al aula y nos sentamos de nuevo en nuestros lugares. Entra el profesor, un hombre de muy baja estatura y una barriga, importante.

- Buenos días alumnos, yo soy el Profesor Myouga y voy a ser su profesor de historia – nos comenta mientras se para frente a la clase. Espero que ésta vez sea una clase normal – El año va a estar dividido en 2 temas, Youkais y humanos . Vamos a ver la historia de los youkais y humanos más importantes – por Kami, es que no vamos a tener materias normales? - Entonces, como ustedes ya saben, hace muchos años, los humanos y los youkais vivían en constantes enfrentamientos, en los que casi siempre los humanos eran derrotados. Pero todo cambió, cuando un Youkai, mejor conocido como el Youkai mas fuerte del mundo, se enamoró de una humana..

De repente, Inuyasha desliza un papelito en mi pupitre, lo abro y lo leo

_"Dice Kohaku que te ves muy bien! Y con Miroku apostamos a que Sesshomaru se podría muy nervioso si te ve" _

¿Qué diablos quiere decir eso?

Las cabecitas de Sango y Kagome se asoman a mis costados, leen el papel y ríen por lo bajo

- Rin, no puedes con uno y ya tienes dos? – me dice divertida Kagome –

- Sí que te diviertes – acota Sango -

- Oigan, no es así! – les respondo en voz baja – No tengo nada con ninguno de los dos!

- Pero quieres – me dice Sango – Eres una picarona Rin! – me golpea suavemente con su dedo índice –

- Ya basta! – les digo entre dientes y sonrojada –

- A ver, dime. Cuál de los dos te gusta más? – Kagome pregunta directamente –

- Kagome, ni siquiera los conozco lo suficiente! – le respondo

- Señoritas, hagan silencio por favor – nos pide el profesor y nos disculpamos

Sigue hablando y cuando quiero acordar la hora termina, en el recreo salimos al patio de la escuela, en donde nos sentamos en un banco para conversar.

Miro a mis costados y respiro el aire fresco y el aroma a flores que inunda cálidamente el ambiente. Mis ojos se encuentran con los de otra persona, que ahora me mira fijamente, asombrado. Y como por una extraña casualidad de la vida, mi teléfono comienza a sonar. Lo contesto sin mirar quién es.

- Hola?

- Hola, Rin? Soy Kaguya! La profesora del club de natación, como estás?

- Bien, gracias – le respondo mientras nos levantamos para volver al edificio –

- Te llamaba para informarte los horarios de tu entrenamiento con Sesshomaru, te parece bien si entrenan 3 veces por semana, lunes, miércoles y viernes, dos horas? Las competencias son exigentes – me cuenta Kaguya –

- Em.. Por mí está bien, no sé qué pensara Sesshomaru – respondo mirándolo –

- Ah! Por cierto, podrías preguntarle? He estado tratando de llamarlo, pero no contesta las llamadas – me pide

- Sí, claro! Yo me encargo

- Muchas gracias Rin, Nos vemos mañana entonces!

- Sí, hasta luego! – le respondo para luego escuchar que me corto. Río por lo bajo y aprovecho que estamos pasando por su lado y me acerco a él

- Etto.. – digo bajito y todos los que lo rodean, e incluso Sesshomaru me miran – Sesshomaru.. Me llamó Kaguya, y me dijo que te preguntara si te parece bien entrenar lunes, miércoles, y viernes dos horas por semana. Yo no tengo problema – acomodo unos cabellos que están fuera de lugar y lo miro a los ojos. Sus pupilas, más dilatadas de lo común – Te parece?

- Sí. Está bien. – Me responde y justo suena el timbre – Nos vemos luego, entonces – Asiente con la cabeza y ambos tomamos rutas diferentes…

* * *

Bueno! Hasta aquí el capi de hoy, espero poder estar actualizando pronto la historia.

Gracias por leer, Whats-Sama :)


End file.
